


Sling

by Iamnamedsilence



Series: Inktober 2019 prompts stories [19]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Inktober 2019, Metafanfiction, Polski | Polish, Self-Indulgent, The Multiverse Theory, kilka postaci z różnych światów podróżuje razem, technicznie to fanfik ale nie wiem jak go tagować
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 20:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamnamedsilence/pseuds/Iamnamedsilence
Summary: Stali na ulicy jakiegoś miasta. Elran rozpoznawał już niektóre typy światów i wyszło mu, że to zdecydowanie nie był świat przypominający ten, z którego pochodził on – ani świat Jaskółki. Otoczenie wyglądało na to, co Miko określiła jako „Moja Ziemia zanim spadli nam na głowy obcy”.From the short stories series written for Inktober 2019 prompts.





	Sling

**Author's Note:**

> Pomysł "postaci z różnych uniwersów podróżujące między światami" przetwarzam od lat i na wiele sposobów, dla własnej satysfakcji.
> 
> Nie miałam pomysłu na ten prompt, ale chciała, żeby moja aktualna ekipa wycieczkowa spotkała Katię, postać koleżanki.

Elran usłyszał trzask łamanej kości.

W jego własnym ramieniu. Matko Mythal, cudownie. Nie tego się spodziewał, kiedy Jaskółka wyciągnęła go na tę wycieczkę między światami.

W zasadzie, dlaczego miał się spodziewać czegokolwiek pozytywnego, wieloświat, czy, jak mówiła Miko, multiwersum, zawierał więcej miejsc niebezpiecznych, niż przyjaznych.

Właśnie zwiali z jednego z nich.

Miko popsuła się zbroja i dziewczyna nie mogła już robić za żywą tarczę (Co było jej ulubioną taktyką, odkąd dołączyła do ich szalonej ekipy. Technologia, której Elran nie rozumiał i której nie rozumiała sama Miko, bo zbroja została stworzona przez rasę mechanicznych żywych istot z jej świata… to skomplikowane. Umiejętności Jaskółki były przy tym całkowicie normalne). Stworzenie było większe od przeciętnego smoka i zrobione z lawy i cała trójka zgodnie uznała, że konfrontacja jest fatalnym pomysłem. Jaskółka przeciągnęła ich między światami.

Elran zakończył skok w powietrzu i spadł twardo na ziemię, łamiąc ramię. Paskudna ironia, biorąc pod uwagę i wszystkie ostatnie dziwne sytuacje, z których wyszedł bez szwanku, i to, że każdy uraz w ramię przypominał mu o kalectwie siostry.

Obok niego Miko klęła na zbroję.

Jaskółka wyglądała na opanowaną jak zawsze.

Stali na ulicy jakiegoś miasta. Elran rozpoznawał już niektóre typy światów i wyszło mu, że to zdecydowanie nie był świat przypominający ten, z którego pochodził on – ani świat Jaskółki. Otoczenie wyglądało na to, co Miko określiła jako „Moja Ziemia zanim spadli nam na głowy obcy”.

Co, jak Elran zdążył się nauczyć, mogło być bardzo mylące. Nie było czegoś takiego, jak świat będący typowym przedstawicielem swojej kategorii. Nawet światy, z których pochodzili Elran i Jaskółka, choć wydawały się być podobne, bardzo się od siebie różniły.

Elran syknął z bólu, podnosząc się. Dookoła jego głowy latał motyl.

Gdzie są mikstury leczące, kiedy ich potrzeba? Kiedy ostatni raz widział jakąś?

\- W porządku? - spytała Jaskółka.

\- Poza tym, że właśnie trzasnęła mi kość, to tak.

Cóż, z dwojga złego lepsze to złamane ramię, niż bycie usmażonym przez wielkiego stwora z lawy.

\- Przynajmniej to miejsce wygląda spokojnie – stwierdziła Miko, rozglądając się dookoła: uliczka, w której wylądowali, ulica prostopadła do niej, niebo, tak na wszelki wypadek. - Hm, Włochy? Stawiałabym na Włochy. Nigdy mnie tam nie było, zwłaszcza zanim… Co może się zdarzyć we Włoszech?

\- Na przykład mafia – oznajmił nieznany im głos.

U wylotu alejki pojawiła się, jakby znikąd, drobna kobieta. Patrzyła na nich bez żadnego zdziwienia. Jakby mężczyzna ze spiczastymi uszami i tatuażami na twarzy, ubrany w pancerz, oraz białowłosa dziewczyna w podobnym stroju, oboje z mieczami, nie byli dla niej niczym dziwnym.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się.

\- No, no – stwierdziła – wiele widziałam, ale czegoś takiego jeszcze nigdy. Jesteście… nie stąd?

Jaskółka odruchowo sięgnęła do rękojeści miecza. Kobieta podniosła obie otwarte dłonie.

\- Hej, spokojnie. Potrzebujecie przewodnika… i jedno z was potrzebuje chyba pomocy? - zerknęła na Elrana. - Jestem Katia – powiedziała, podchodząc i wyciągając dłoń. Na jej ramieniu elran dostrzegł kolejnego motyla.

Jaskółka zmarszczyła brwi, nadal podejrzliwa. Miko wysunęła się lekko do przodu.

\- Ok, ale wyjaśnij dowcip o mafii – zażądała.

Elran nie miał pojęcia, czym jest mafia, ale ewidentnie było to słowo, które funkcjonowało też w świecie Miko.

Katia rozłożyła ramiona.

\- Trochę test. Sprawdzić, z jak bardzo daleka pochodzicie.

\- To zależy – odparła Miko. - Każde jest z innego miejsca. Macie tutaj kosmitów? Magię?

Katia zaśmiała się, uniosła ramię. Z jej dłoni wystrzeliła chmara motyli.

\- Magia – stwierdziła Miko.

\- Na ile możemy jej ufać? - spytała Jaskółka, a Elran przewrócił oczyma. Kilka światów temu wpadli na kogoś, kogo Jaskółka myślała, że zna… długa historia.

Katia wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Jestem bardziej ciekawa was, waszych historii i miejsc z których przychodzicie, niż cokolwiek innego. A ty – oznajmiła, patrząc na Elrana - Potrzebujesz leczenia i w ogóle chwilowej przystani, dobrze zgadłam? Pomyślmy… - potarła podbródek. - Obawiam się, że Giorno jest teraz niedostępny, wyleczyłby cię. Ale wyglądasz na takiego, który zniesie stare dobre nastawianie ramienia.

\- Tak długo, jak moje ramię będzie na koniec dnia przymocowane do mojego barku.

Katia zaśmiała się.

\- Nie zamierzam go usuwać. No więc? - spojrzała na obie towarzyszące Elranowi dziewczyny.

Jaskółka wzruszyła ramionami.

W ten oto sposób znaleźli się w mieszkaniu należącym do Katii, która, jak się okazało, faktycznie miała powiązania z mafią. Pojęcia mafii Elran co prawda nie znał aż do teraz, ale miało dużo sensu i pasowało do sporej ilości zjawisk z miejsca, z którego on pochodził. Choć chyba znaczyło coś nieco innego, niż spodziewała się Miko? Różnice między światami.

Słuchał opowieści Katii, gdy ta bandażowała mu ramię i gdy zawiesiła je ostatecznie na wściekle różowej jedwabnej chustce. Ramię nadal bolało, ale przynajmniej było profesjonalnie unieruchomione. Kuchnia Katii, w której siedzieli była ciepła i pachniała czymś niesamowicie przyjemnym – Elran nie znał tego zapachu, ale zakładał, że tak pachnie coś dobrego.

Katia odwróciła się od garnka w którym bulgotało to coś, co pachniało w ten sposób.

\- Dobrze – spytała – które z was chce kakao?

Miko zrobiła rozmarzoną minę.

\- Co to jest kakao? - spytali chórem i Elran, i Jaskółka.


End file.
